The murine CMV model: The thrust will be towards defining the cell-mediated (CMI) response and its role in latency and reactivation; techniques will include at least two measures of CMV and previously defined procedures for reactivation. Human CMV infection: We will examine specific and non-specific manifestations of CMI to elucidate the mechanisms involved in the suppression of CMI by CMV infection. The role of the kidney in transmission of CMV to transplant recipients: Using radioactive murine CMV-DNA as a marker, we will evaluate physico-chemical procedures to concentrate and detect CMV-DNA in DNA derived from human kidneys. The methods used depend upon the high G & C content of the viral DNA. These procedures will then be used to detect Human CMV genomes. We also intend to continue to use mass culture methods to activate human CMV from kidney tissue.